


Day 1: falling in love.

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, helmet party, helmetpartyweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: The Soldier and the engineer from different teams have a bond of pure "friendship".
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 16





	Day 1: falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> First day of this wholesome event that have place in tumblr and that includes helmet party itself.

The BLU soldier and the RED engineer were friends for a long time, they met for the first time by accident when the demoman from Red team had invited them both to hang out at a bar. which resulted in the demoman falling asleep in a hotel room where they found on the road and sigh in.

When demoman was asleep in the king bed, engineer and soldier stare at each other without knowing what to say or what to do when they are in the middle of nowhere hanging out with their demolition-drunk friend and an enemy together that they don't expect to meet in the first time. everything was awkward between the two of them in the silent room accompanied with demo snorts. but after thinking too much and taking a little extra confidence, soldier was the one who made the first move and decided to establish a somewhat strange conversation with the engineer about guns and puns. and in the end they both laughed somehow. Looks like they had nothing in common but there was something that united them, making fun of the poor demoman behind his back. They can't even believe it, this simple fact caused the two to establish a strange friendship that was evolving little by little.

soldier was more animated than ever, now that he has two friends with whom he can share his war anecdotes. and engineer was happy to have someone to talk apart from his machines, of course he also had pyro to talk but he is not pretty sure if the boy manages to understand a word of what he says or even if what he says make sense to the poor fella.

they got along well most of the time they arranged to meet in a certain place. Of course, the demoman was there too, but his presence wasn't a big deal since all what he do every time the three of them meet to drink, he get drunk as fast as one could guess and the two of them go to somewhere else before leaving the passing demoman in his base or in any place leaving an note of where he was along with some money if he need it.

So thing work pretty well between soldier and engineer so far than they don't even need the demoman anymore ti hang out together and go to whatever place they please whatever they have a free day.

Engie and soldier where here now. on the highest roof that has one of the buildings between BLU and RED. they managed to reach there with the help of the soldier and some good rocket jumps with his rocket jumper. That decision was one made the poor engineer regret coming out of his bed today since he never tried rocket jump in his life yet. he fears for his own life when he was 5 meters away from the ground and in the middle of the air. He was holding onto soldier's back like a scared cat.

and with a couple of beers on his system. They talk like they always do every time they meet, and do anything to have some fun while they can also enjoy the night above them. They come here in the first place since they don't know or have the slightest idea of where to go and since they don't want anyone to know that they are getting together lately they just decided to expend the night together drinking beer in the open air without leaving the battlefield.

"And then, the demoman fell and rolled down the entire stairs from those three floor breaking two ribs when finally reach the end. And I had told him that he shouldn't climb stairs in the state he was back there." Soldier just finished to tell another great of his memories to his friend.

Even more laughter broke out from the engineer next to him who did nothing more than laugh at what his partner from the other team told to him, he could feel how his ribs where arching after so much laughing. 

It was a relief that they where to high and that a ceasefire was happening that same day as well the mercs of both team leave to do whatever they has reserved for that day and thanks to that they leave the base alone, with the exception of a few ones, and they could both have a good time together.

Engie wipe away a tear "That was hilarious partner, wish to be there to watch it with my own eyes. Hahaha!" Engie take a few breaths to calm down a little. When he return to breathe with normally, he looks at the moon above them for a moment. "Thanks solly. for this I mean. If you shouldn't have appeared and offer me to climb here, now I probably would be breaking my back and mind in my workplace and lose the opportunity to have this good time with you here in this night with the moon, as always have been thanks to you."

"don't mention it engie." He says followed by a sip on his own beer followed with an "ah" that escapes from his lips. "i think it would be good if you take a break here and there from time to time. Don't need to push yourself so hard all the time with that mind of yours, proffesor."

Engie just gives a little chuckled "Mhm. I'll take that in mind mister." 

They keep drinking beers in silence under the night and the stars, the engineer look sideways to soldier who was looking up with that helmet that obscures half of his face. He wonders how he looks without that same helmet he always has on him. What color his eyes are or what kind of haircut he has. With brave, with a little help of the beer on his system, he decided to make that question right to the man so he can know once for all. "Soldier."

"Hm?"

"Why you ... why you always have that helmet with you. It's not to mean to offend you, I'm just curious."

Soldier takes another sip from his beer making a sound like if he was thinking. "You want to see me without my helmet?"

"What?! How do you ... i mean no. I mean i... I don't." He laughed nervously. 

Soldier just laugh at his friend. "You're not the first to ask about that, you know?" He put his beer down. "How about if we make a deal. Eh? I'll take off my helmet if you take off those goggles of yourd then."

"Why my goggles?"

"I'm curious about what are you hidden there. A third eye maybe." He said and laugh at his own words.

Engie chuckle at that, they are doing the same, acting stupid like they always do when the have enough beer in their brains. "Fine i will, but you have yo go first." 

"Fair enough." Soldier respond with no problem and take his helmet onto his own hands and put it aside, and look right and engie so he could have a look. 

"Oh!" He has blue cristal eyes that shine under the moon and square haircut that suit his personality quite well. "It really suit ya." He said softly to the man.

"Thanks."

"Aright. My turn then." He took off his goggles letting then hanging on his neck and do the same as soldier, look directly at soldier who curved his lips in a smile when he have a look at engie's eyes. "not bad." engie's eyes were almost the same color as he's, only a slightly shade more green on them.

accidentally soldier push his own helmet and made it roll down the Corne of the ceiling and it fall Making a loud sound when it touch ground.

the two of them remained seeing each other for a minute of complete silence. Then they started laughing for some reason again, feeling very clumsy.

engineer nudge soldier's shoulder with his. "dummy."

"Look who's talking." soldier push back, making their heads to bump together.

they move away to the other slightly but keeping the distance necessary. the laughter get quiet until they are only little murmurs, the smile in their lips are still on them when they focus on each other's eyes as if they were lost.

"You're quite handsome solly."

"you are that good too, cupcake."

"wait what?"

"what."

With eyes wide open, they apart from each other almost immediately when both realize what they just said to each other between friends.

They look to other side tying quickly to pretend what just happened wasn't intended while their faces get into a tinted of slightly red for the shame.

Engineer clear his throat nervously, "that was ..."

"weird ... i know." Soldier blurted. 

"Yeah ... do you mean that?..."

"... yes ..." 

"oh." His face get a bit more red

"crap." And his as well.

They don't said anything else for a while and seem that they wanted to said something but couldn't get it out because seems that one couldn't see the other without make a weird noise or a cough.

"Guess we should go back to our bases. It's getting late." Soldier says softly.

engie just nodded with a sad, "yeah, you're right." that leave his lips.

Soldier stood and stretched enough to pick up his trusty rocket jumper that he had left lying around before. "Come, I'll help you get down from here."

Once they touch ground they remind looking at each other for a second, then at the ground. 

"Engie." Soldier snorted without talking his eyes off the ground.

"Hm?"

"... sorry for ... saying that out of the clue ... and ruining your night with ... y'know, that." 

Engineer swivelled to look at soldier fully, he could see how he was ashamed for saying those innocent words that doesn't hurt anyone, at least they don't hurt him now that he thought about it. "What? Soldier, you don't ruin anything." 

"Don't lie. You must be hating me now because what i did was wrong."

"But... solly, that's not what i... dang." He signed felling guilty for now being ready for that, and the words that escape from his mouth early was some that he shouldn't have said it loud. But now it was too late to take back. He hates to see his friend behave that way when he has done nothing wrong. because it was the truth, he hadn't done anything wrong or at least something that he considers wrong or bad. maybe it's time to be honest once and for all.

engie took a breath and rise his head towards the soldier in front of him. "Listen soldier, I'm going to be completely honest with you."

"huh?"

Standing on tiptoe, because the soldier was so darn huge for him, the engineer places a soft kiss on the chin of the man whose body stiffens at that simple gesture that was so sudden for him.

Engie step back and watched how the man was starting at him with blank mind while cupping his own chin where he just kiss.

"We can discuss about-" He pointed with his finger at him and then at himself, "-this as much as you want another time if you feel like. in fact I'd LOVE to talk about it now but I don't think it's a good time for it." He said with the greatest calm in the world, turning around ready to leave. "See you tomorrow buddy, if God wants," he waves his hand at him giving his best smile he could show to the man he respect now more than ever, and then he just dissappear in the night. 

Soldier, still cupping his chin, grind dumbly for some reason he couldn't comprehend. "See you tomorrow then engie." He replied at the sky softly still smiling. 

Much they didn't know that they were being spied by a Scottish man who was hidding in the distance using some scopes to watch all the drama. "bho!, such lassies they are made." Even less the Scottish was grinning wide.

.


End file.
